Against My Will
by Shoyzz
Summary: Hiro is inside the building at the moment of the fire and Tadashi is devastated by his loss. A few days later, a set of robberies caught Tadashi's attention. The things stolen were the same things needed in a project that Hiro had designed. Curious, Tadashi finds the person responsible for the robberies but when he sees their face, his heart skips a beat. Could it be?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Long time no see! And here I come with my first BH6 long story :D (Hope you guys like it n.n)**

**So, I don't own BH6 *sadly* but yeah ... On with the story!**

* * *

Tadashi had never been so proud. After seeing his brother, who was only 14 years old, inventing something as amazing as his microbots, he was speechless. It was unbelievable.

He had to admit he was worried a little during the presentation knowing that Hiro had difficulty when talking to people. But once he got loosen up, there was no stopping him.

With the microbots performance he knew that he would be working along side his brother soon. And he was. He got his confirmation when a recommendation letter was in Hiro's hand. He had gained the publics and most importantly, the teacher's attention.

After taking pictures they decided to head off to the cafe. Aunt Cass invited them for dinner.

Tadashi was still looking at his brother getting pats on the back from different people, sometimes saying some nice and encouraging words.

Tadashi was happy that he finally convinced Hiro to go to "nerd school" and make a use of his big brain. And he knew for a fact that Hiro would do great things.

"Hey, you coming bro?"

Tadashi was taken away from his thought when he heard Hiro. He looked up and saw all his friends and his brother staring at him.

"Yeah, lets go" The group started walking and he decided to have a private chat with the younger Hamada. He placed a hand on Hiro's shoulder signaling him to stop. The rest of the group stopped as well.

"We'll catch up with you guys later".

His friends nodded and soon enough they were left alone. Tadashi then started walking and Hiro followed.

They walked a few minutes when Tadashi stopped at the bridge from which they could see the institute. They stayed there, not saying anything, just staring ahead until Tadashi finally broke the silence.

"Welcome to nerd school, _nerd._"

"Hey I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you so… Yeah. Thanks for not giving up on me." Tadashi smiled at his brother. He then suddenly grabbed Hiro and ruffled his wild hair, earning a yell from his sibling.

"H- Hey! Tadashi! You know how I told that I don't like it when you touch my hair!" Hiro backed away from his brother when could break free from his hold, looking at him angrily.

"Oh that's a bummer cause we'll be working together _everyday_ ". Hiro's eyebrows shot up in realization but then he frowned. He was about to tell his brother to back off when Tadashi interrupted him.

"Hey bonehead, I was just kidding. It's gonna be great working together". Tadashi then looked at his watch and realized they were already 25 minutes behind.

"We should get back before the rest of the guys eat everything." They started walking their way back towards the parking area. Tadashi's hand reached his pocket and grabbed his keys. As soon as Hiro saw them he ran up to his brother and attempted to grab the keys. As Tadashi knew what was to come, he stretched his arm really high so Hiro couldn't reach.

"Come on Tadashi, when are you gonna let me drive?"

_Never_.

_Not in a million years._

_Not even when after I die._

Tadashi thought.

"It's not like it's that dangerous you know". Hiro outstretched his hand with his palm facing upwards as if saying: put the keys in my hand". Tadashi shook his head.

"Hiro, we talked about this. You're only 14. You would have to be at _least_ 16 and have a driving license. And then, after all that, my permission. Which I don't think you'll ever get"

Hiro let out an exaggerated sigh, knowing that convincing Tadashi was one hard job.

They reached the moped and Tadashi grabbed the helmet and put it on. He was about to hand Hiro the other helmet.

"Oh bummer"

"What?"

"I forgot my backpack inside the building. Do you mind waiting for me? It will take just a sec!" Even though Hiro asked, he was already jogging towards the building, not waiting for his brother to answer.

"All right but hurry up! They are waiting for us!" Tadashi had to raise his voice for Hiro to hear in the distance.

He was not that far from the institute but figured it would take maybe 12 minutes for Hiro to get there and be back.

He sat on his moped and waited.

And kept on waiting.

He was about to call Hiro on his cell when his pocket vibrated. He took and saw he got a text from Honey Lemon.

_"Tadashi! We are all set here. Are you guys ready?"_. Tadashi began to write back.

_"Yeah, we are almost done. Hiro went inside to get something"_. He hit the send button on his screen. That's when he saw the time. He had being waiting for 25 minutes.

_Why is Hiro taking so long?_ He thought. He searched for Hiro in his contacts list and tried to reach him but Hiro's phone appeared to be turned off. Giving up, he decided to head to the institute.

While he was walking, he felt something. Something that was not right. Before he could see the building he saw some fire trucks and a group of people getting several hoses.

_No, no no no no_. By now he was running. Once he was close enough, his heart skipped a beat. The institute, the building where his brother went, was covered in flames.

Tadashi looked horrified. Hiro had gone inside. He grabbed his phone but remembered that Hiro had turned it off. Seeing no alternative he started running to the building. He was so focused on getting in that he was surprised when a strong arm held him back.

"Wha- What are you doing? Let go! My brother is still inside!" He tried fighting him off.

"Hey I can't do that! We have to stop the fire first!"

"But he is inside! He'll be dead by the time you reach him!" As if gaining new energy out of nowhere, he got out of the firefighter's grip and started running. He jumped two stairs at a time to move faster.

Unexpectedly, a force pushed him backwards. It seemed that he was falling slowly. His body never meeting the ground until the impact came and everything went black.

He lost consciousness for a minute or so and he opened his eyes. His vision was blurry but he could still see the red and yellow glow coming from the building. Also his ears were ringing and the sounds surrounding him seemed to be far away. He was on the ground and his back hurt. He got up in pain and stared at the building again.

Suddenly, he realized: it was an explosion. His breathing rate was getting faster and faster by the second.

_No, please. Don't let this be true. Hiro is still in there!_

He tried walking but the same man from before stopped him again.

"Hiro! HIRO!"

"Hey. You can't go in there"

"But my - My brother is - he - he is inside"

"I'm sorry but if he was inside, there is a very low chance that he is alive. I'm sorry"

"No, no, no! That's not true! I have to go to him! I have to help him!" Tadashi screamed while trying to get away. Tears were forming on his eyes and he could no longer contain them.

Tadashi's legs gave out and he fall to his knees. His shoulders shaking wildly while he cried for the loss of his baby brother.

* * *

Aunt Cass and all the other's were at the cafe waiting for Hiro and Tadashi to show up. They had decided to throw a welcome party for Hiro for being accepted to their nerd school.

All of them decided that Tadashi would stall for time while they got the decorations ready.

Aunt Cass even made a special cake. Hiro's favorite. It consisted of a whole chocolate cake covered in gummy bears. She never figured out why Hiro could eat those non-stop. She would actually had to make sure he hadn't bought a whole bag of those.

Once they make sure everything was ready, Honey Lemon texted Tadashi.

_"Tadashi! We are all set here. Are you guys ready?"_. A few minutes later, Honey could see that Tadashi was typing. Soon enough, she got a text.

_"Yeah, we are almost done. Hiro went inside to get something"_.

"Hey guys! Tadashi said they are almost ready."

To pass the time, they talked and shared stories while waiting the Hamada's bros. Honey checked the time and saw that it had been 20 minutes since Tadashi texted her.

"Hey guys, I'm going to call Tadashi to see where they are". The group nodded and kept on talking. Honey, as not to interrupt the conversation, stood a little further from them and made the call.

She waited a few seconds. He thought it was going to voicemail when it was picked up.

"... Hello?" Tadashi answered. Honey was surprised. His voice sounded different from his usual self.

"Tadashi? We were wondering when you guys where coming." She laughed, "You better hurry before the boys eat all the food". When there was no response from the other side of the line, Honey's smile fell. Something was wrong. Tadashi would always laugh, at least a chuckle, at her silly comments or jokes.

"Tadashi, is there something wrong?" There was a pause and then she heard a sob.

"Honey, could you - could you tell Aunt Cass that something came up?" She heard him sniff as if he had been crying.

"Yes of course but what happened?"

"Honey, there ... there was a fire at the institute ... - "

"Oh my! Are you okay?" Honey practically screamed, interrupting him. The rest of the group heard worry in her voice and stopped talking.

"Yes, I'm ... I'm fine..."

_What about Hiro?_ Honey thought. She didn't want to ask that question but as Tadashi didn't say anything else she asked it anyway

"What about Hiro?" As soon as the words left her mouth, Tadashi started crying. Honey could already sense that something really bad happened. After a minute, Tadashi was able to stop his crying a little.

"I still don't know. He was inside the moment the fire started..." After a long pause he continued.

"But then there was an - an explosion... Honey..." He sobbed quietly.

"I don't think he survived."

* * *

**AN: Soo here it is :3**

**The first chapter ^^ A little bit angsty :p Please review! I'd love to hear your suggestions and comments :D**

**And also, update will be in 2 weeks!**

**The more reviews, the faster the update will come ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**Ok soo I got a little excited and posted this eariler xD I wanted to post it. It was actually scheduled to March 7th but here you get an early present cause next week I'm full on finals x(**

**And now on with the story!**

* * *

Tadashi stood on the same place where he was standing after the explosion occurred. He watched as the firemen fought and tried to calm the flame's furry. He also saw another team that had oxygen masks on their faces to go inside in search of people that might have been caught in the building.

Tadashi's heart clenched and he hoped, he prayed, that Hiro would be alive. What if he was suffocating and couldn't find his way out? What if he was stuck under debris and couldn't get out and he was slowly being burnt alive?

A lot of "what if's" invaded and bombarded his mind. He tried to shake those thoughts away but they kept coming back. And every time they did, a worse scenario came to mind.

Tadashi jumped a little when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he saw the caller ID.

Honey Lemon.

He wanted to ignore the call but he would have to tell them the bad news sooner or later. He preferred it to be sooner.

"... Hello?" Tadashi was surprised by his own broken voice.

"Tadashi? We were wondering when you guys where coming." He heard Honey Lemon's sweet laugh. "You better hurry before the boys eat all the food".

If the situation had been different Tadashi would have laughed. He knew Honey Lemon always tried to light up the mood. But this time, nothing could bring a smile to his face. Apparently, he had stayed quiet for a few long seconds as Honey's voice filled his ear again.

"Tadashi, is there something wrong?" Tadashi tried to stay strong but failed. A sob escaped his lips.

He managed to compose his himself for a bit.

"Honey, could you - could you tell Aunt Cass that - that something came up?" He sniffed and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Yes of course but what happened?" He could hear Honey's worried voice.

Tadashi gulped. And closed his eyes.

"Honey, there ... there was a fire at the institute ... - " Tadashi couldn't even finish the sentence before he was caught off.

"Oh my! Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm ... I'm fine..." Tadashi swallowed yet again. He knew what Honey was going to ask then. He didn't want to lose hope on his brother but the odds looked against him right at that moment.

Then, the question was dropped.

"What about Hiro?" As soon as he heard those words, Tadashi couldn't hold it anymore and started crying. After a minute, Tadashi was able to calm down just enough to talk.

"I still don't know. He was inside the moment the fire started..." He left a long pause.

"But then there was an - an explosion... Honey..." He sobbed quietly.

"I don't think he survived."

"Oh ... Tadashi. We'll be there as soon as we can." Tadashi ended the call without even saying goodbye.

_Come on, try to stay positive. Everything could be just fine_.

_Right?_

He kept looking at the people coming in and out of the building. Every time one of the firemen came out of the building he would look up and hoped to see Hiro being carried away in someone's arms. He was going to be glad even if Hiro had been hurt or injured. He just wanted his baby brother to be alive.

But his hopes shattered every time he saw them come empty handed. The constant process of his hopes getting up and then being thrown down was too much for him to bare with emotionally. He decided to look the other way, waiting for someone to approach him and give him the good news that his little brother had been found.

He waited.

And waited.

And no one came.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up expectantly. But when his eyes met the firefighter's eyes, he knew his answer. His breathed in and out.

"I'm sorry" He said.

Those simple words made Tadashi's eyes fill with tears and his shoulder's shake violently. The man went away leaving him alone. Tadashi stayed there. Unmoving. Not caring for anything.

After a few minutes, he had calmed down. Not because he wanted but because he had run out of tears to cry. His eyes were red and tired.

That's when footsteps nearing him caught his attention and he looked up to see his aunt and friends. Their plan was to ask Tadashi the details of what had happened but they all stopped. As soon as their gazes fell on Tadashi's face, their half-smiles fell. He looked so broken, lost. He kept looking at them when he closed his eyes and shook his head slowly as if answering their question.

_Hiro didn't make it_.

Aunt Cass, not believing him, approached Tadashi and they talked. The rest of the team decided to stay behind. Even though they were close friends they knew that this was way too personal.

They saw Tadashi talking to Aunt Cass. Her face was serious with a hint of worry. As Tadashi kept on talking her expression changed from serious to sadness. She brought a hand to her mouth and sobbed. Tadashi embraced her and she sobbed into his chest.

"No no no no! Hiro ... - no.."

The team could hear her say. None of the other's could believe it. Hiro had been with them just a few hours ago and everything was fine. They all turned away to let them grieve alone. They decided that they could talk to Tadashi later.

The funeral was two days after the incident. Tadashi thought it was useless because there was no body to be burried. Apparently, the fire and the explosion had taken care of that. He couldn't believe that he would not see Hiro ever again. Not even his body.

The same night that they had gotten back to home, he had cried himself to sleep. After seeing Hiro's side of the room, which was left untouched, it seemed as if he was still there. It seemed just like any other night. But that only hurt more because Tadashi _knew_ that that wasn't true. He looked over at Hiro's desk and all his stuff lying there. He was hoping to hear his footsteps as he came up, but he _knew_ that was not going to happen. Every little thing was a constant reminder that he was gone and was not coming back.

The next day, as the pain in his chest increased, he decided to put some of his things away. He got boxes and started the process. Every now and then he would glance at the empty bed, still messy and not made. His heart clenched once more.

After he was done, he couldn't decide on what hurt the most. The fact that Hiro was really gone or that he was putting his brother's stuff away. He wasn't strong enough to leave his things lying there. Not yet.

Everytime he grabbed some of Hiro's stuff he would look at it for a few seconds and then placed it gently on the box. It also hurt him that he felt he was burying part of Hiro every time he took an object and placed it away.

He grabbed the boxes and put them away.

Now he was alone in his room. The day had come. The day where people would be gathered at his house.

And of course, it was raining. It was as if the weather did it on purpose to make him feel even sadder.

He was putting on his suit for the ceremony. He sighed when he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked as if he was going to a wedding ceremony, with a plane black suit, black tie and shoes and a white shirt. But sadly that was not the occasion.

He let out a long breath and tried to put a smile. Even though it was fake, he tried to. He went downstairs and greeted and talked to the people that had come to the funeral.

He admired his Aunt. She didn't look like it but she was so strong. She looked as if nothing had happened. He smiled genuinely at her. Even though she hadn't shown it, he knew how she really felt.

Both Hiro and Tadashi were like son's to her. She had taken care of them from such a young age. Even though she was not their direct family, they loved her as their own mother. She always thought of what was best for them no matter what. And to her, loosing Hiro felt as loosing her own child. Not counting the guilt she felt because she had not been with him at that particular time.

Finally Tadashi's eyes met his friend's. He went to them and talked. He was grateful for such great friends and how thoughtful they were. They knew exactly what to say, when to say it, when to stay quiet, when to comfort.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see to whom it belonged to. Aunt Cass looked at him sadly and pointed with her head to her side. Tadashi nodded and sighed.

_It is time_.

He went to the center of the room and cleared his throat to catch the guest's attention. After he did, he pulled some papers out of his pocket and began talking.

"Hello, thank you all for coming. Even though I'm happy to see you all, the reason why we are gathered here makes me ... well.." He stopped and breathed in and out.

"Hiro is my brother. I know he is - _was_ \- my only brother but the moment I saw him I just knew that he was the best." He looked up from his paper and at the people staring at him. He then went on.

"I was surprised the first time we discovered that he was indeed a genius." He smiled as memories of his younger brother came to mind eager to learn more about robotics and subjects that were meant for kids way beyond his age.

"It wasn't always good that he had such a great mind. We would always look for pranks to tick each other off, but only for the fun of it. And we even made the mistake to play some of them to Aunt Cass."

Some people in the room chuckled at the comment.

"He was going to do great things." _But now we'll never know. _He muttered only to himself. He cleared his throat again, noticing that he had gone out of his speech and continued.

"I know that we were not perfect, I'll admit that. We had fights and arguments like any other family but we always forgave each other and looked up to one another. We were close.

But I will always remember him for how he was: energetic, strong and headstrong. And also for who he was, a great smart, kind brother."

He let out a long sigh and smiled sadly.

"Thank you."

Tadashi bowed and everyone clapped out of respect. He went over to his friends and they all greeted him, patting him in the back.

After everyone was out, Tadashi went up to his room and sat on his bed thinking. He was glad he had friends that would make him feel better.

But even Tadashi could have his dark moments. He blamed himself for what had happened to his little brother.

Sometimes he wondered what would have happened if he never gave Hiro the idea of applying to SFIT. He would still be alive. Sadly, that meant that he would also be bot fighting.

But that didn't matter to him anymore. He would prefer Hiro being there, even though involved in illegal activities but still there. Alive with him.

Tadashi wondered what was he going to do now? He sometimes got scared at his own thoughts. Sometimes, a tiny little, but dangerous thought plagued his mind.

_Leave everything behind_._ Go to him_.

Tadashi shook his head every time, pushing those words at the back of his head. _No!_ He couldn't do that. He had his whole life ahead of him, family, friends, a promising career. He couldn't waste it.

_But Hiro will never get that chance_.

Tadashi sighed and placed his head on his hands.

_What am I going to do?_

He let himself fall on his bed, hands resting on his belly. He stared at the ceiling, his mind blank. The only thing he knew was that he would get through this. It was not going to be easy and it would take some time but it was possible.

_Hiro would have wanted this_. He smiled to himself thinking about his brother and memories of them when they were younger filled his mind. He decided it was best to remember all the good times.

* * *

**A/N**

**So here it goes ^^ **

**a little secret of the next update: It will be Hiro perspective of the night of the fire!**

**Let me know what you guys think :D Reviews are love for me**

**Reply Review:**

**\- How should i feel:** Now you got your answer about Hiro's funeral :p And the bad guys are going to be OC's. They are not going to have such a background story though cause I only thought of them for this ^^

**\- SkyAquaCristal: _LOL _**xD

**\- Forever Me:** xD Thanks for your review! And thanks for being so understanding ^^

**\- Froyo Yolo girl:** Ohh I'm sorry ^^ But some things are going to change ;) Stay tunned for what's coming next!

**\- RazzlePazzleDooDot:** Thanks for your review! :) And here it is! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Hello guys! :D Here I am with a new chapter :3**

**Ok so take into account that we are going back to chapter 1 but with Hiro's perspective.**

**Hope ya like it!**

**(I dont own BH6)**

* * *

"Oh bummer". Tadashi turned around to look at his brother.

"What?"

"I forgot my backpack inside the building. Do you mind waiting for me?" Even though it was a question, Hiro started jogging towards the building not waiting for an answer.

"It will take just a sec!" He was already far when he heard Tadashi yelling back.

"All right but hurry up! They are waiting for us!"

_Yeah, yeah. I'll be back in no time_. He made sure to run a little faster so Tadashi wouldn't nag him saying he was late or something.

Hiro made his way through the stairs and entered the building. When he was inside, the lights were already off. _Better hurry before someone thinks I broke in_.

He walked through the hall and went further into the main building.

Hiro went straight to Tadashi's work area. He had left his back pack there cause he knew it was safe. The only ones who entered that room were Tadashi, Hiro, and his friends and no one else. He opened the door and searched the area.

_Where is it ... Where is ... - There!_

He smiled when his eyes fell on the item he was looking for. He put in on and went outside into the corridor, making sure to close the door behind him.

While he was walking he noticed that behind the tinted windows, a red glow was starting to appear and grow in size.

Curiosity got the best out him and he opened the doors that lead to where the exhibition had been held just a few hours ago.

As soon as the doors opened, a wave of heat welcomed him. The sudden shock made him cough from the sudden heat that entered his lungs. That's when he saw the flames consuming the room, spreading by the second. Hiro gasped.

_What should I do!? Should I even do something?_

He knew well enough that a fire was really dangerous. It didn't stop at anything and it consumes everything on it's path. He then thought about thought fleeing, running away and not doing anything but calling for help. But then he remembered that the place was filled with lots of chemicals that could make the fire grow in strength and be very hard to put out.

He had to try and put an end to it before it was too late. But what could he do? He was just a teenager, with no training on how to stop a fire and even so, he lack of physical strength. His eyes darted from one side of the room to another searching for something useful or maybe for an idea to pop into his mind. That's when a sudden thought crossed his mind.

_That's it! My microbots!_

Leaving his backpack on the floor, Hiro ran towards the stage where he showed the microbots. He hoped that everything was still there, untouched by the flames.

He muttered a silent _Yes!_ when he saw the transmitter and the microbots intact. He was already thinking on how to weaken the fire.

Hiro reached the stage and placed the transmitter on his head.

But as soon as he did, a hand with clamped over his mouth with a weird smelling cloth.

_What the heck!?_

From the size and pressure of the hand over his face, he could deduce that it was from a grown up, possibly a man. Hiro's heart started beating rapidly and he tried moving his hands to pry off the attacker's hand only to realize that one of his arm's was being held behind his back making his escape attempt futile. He tried shaking his head from side to side hoping to get away from the man. But that did't work either. He noticed that the man's grip remained strong.

_Come on! Think of something!_

"Hhhhmmmmmppp!"

As his attempts of escape were lowering he tried screaming for help but only a muffled sound could be heard. At this, the attacker seemed to press his hand even harder over his face. Hiro let out a small whimper.

Then Hiro realized that he was starting to feel dizzy, his head spinning and he was having a hard moving around. His movements where sluggish and his strength seemed to be drained out.

They were trying to knock him out.

_But what for?_

This thought only brought fear to his mind. Someone was trying to kidnap him. What if Tadashi never found out he was missing? Maybe they started the fire to cover their tracks and so, no one would be looking for a kidnapping after a fire. Would he search for him? Or would he just give up on him?

_No! That's not like Tadashi, he would never stop looking._

With new strength, willing to go back to his brother, Hiro tried with all his might to move and get away when he suddenly fell to the floor on all fours. Surprised he looked at his surroundings and saw black tendrils moving near him.

In his desperation, Hiro had unconsciously called his microbots to push the guy away. He saw a black blur a few meters away from him. The figure stood up again and Hiro realized he was getting closer. With all his might, Hiro called to his microbots yet again and pushed the guy against the wall as hard as he could. He heard a small groan leave the man's lips.

_I have to get out of here._

He got up and started running towards the exit, microbots following behind him. The thought of trying to stop the fire forgotten in his mind. Even though he was still awake, he noticed that the microbots were moving slowly and in a sloppy way.

Someone was after him, and he had to get away.

While he was running he started feeling even dizzier than before and suddenly his legs gave out, making him fall on the hard floor. He was so tired and his breathing was shallow from all the smoke from the fire.

He tried to stand on his knees and palms but it suddenly became too much of an effort to him and he fell to the floor again facing upwards towards the ceiling, his back against the floor. He stayed there for a few seconds trying to rest a bit.

He decided to try and stand again when he caught movement of something. Scared he tried to move but the same guy from before beat him to it. His hand and the cloth were, again, over his mouth and nose.

Survival instincts kicked in and Hiro struggled with all his might. He had to try even though he knew he didn't stand a chance at this point. He kept moving, but the effect of the chemical that was on the piece of cloth was taking its toll on him.

He thrashed his legs non-stop, landing a kick on the guy's leg. He thought he had at least bought some time from the kick but his heart dropped as the guy didn't even flinch. Hiro lunged his hands at the man's hands and tried pushing them away but Hiro was on the floor and the guy was kneeling beside him which was easier for him to keep the pressure with his body weight.

Hiro was starting to get desperate. His eyes were starting to get wet as he realized the position he was in. His heart beat was harder and faster than ever before. He felt it was going to come out of his chest.

As a last resort, he remembered and called his loyal microbots to his aid once again. He used his remaining energy to summon them. They made their way closer to Hiro and tried to push the guy away. Even though Hiro tried, his microbots attempts were slow and weak.

Hiro notices that the world seemed to slow down. The noises that once sounded so close felt as if they were far away. With every time he blinked, his eyelids seemed to become heavier and heavier.

His breathing got slower.

His legs, which had been moving non-stop, had been getting slower and slower until finally, they stopped kicking and thrashing.

His face relaxed ever so slowly. The frown disappearing from his face. His face became peaceful and quiet.

Finally, his hands, which were grasping the man's arm, gave out and slid down slowly until they fell beside him.

Hiro was loosing. But he felt tired, so very tired. He wanted to just sleep.

_No, I - I can't fall asleep. I have to go ... To go back to Tad - Tada ... shi._

The darkness and tiredness called out to him and he finally gave in.

* * *

The man hid in the shadows waiting for his target to enter the room. He heard the doors being opened and he looked from his hiding place that the kid was making his way to the stage. Deciding to end this quickly, he approached him quickly from behind him and placed the cloth directly over his face and held one of his arms back.

The kid, as expected, started struggling. What he didn't take into account was that the kid reached just in time to put that strange headband over his head. He was taken by surprise when a sudden wave of black tiny robots pushed him aside, making him loose his balance for a while. In the process he had let go of him and stumbled a few steps back.

He looked down at the black robots in surprise and then his eyes followed the kid. Even though the kid was standing he could tell that the chloroform was already taking effect. He walked closer to him and he was suddenly shoved against the wall by the robots.

The man let out a yelp of pain and looked up to see the kid running, stumbling, towards the exit. While he got up and ran to him, the kid lost his balance and fell to the floor. The kid seemed to catch his breath for a while and so, the man took this opportunity and holding him down, he placed the cloth over his face again. The kid immediately struggled again under his grip. His legs kicked him a few times and his tiny hands tried moving his arm away.

The man knew that it was just a matter of seconds for the kid to pass out. His legs had already started to move less, his grip on his arm had loosened. He noticed the robots making their way towards him. He was expecting to be pushed or thrown out of the way but the robots moved slowly and in a weak way. After some time, all movement ceased and the kid's face, which had shown anger and desperation, was now replaced by a, forced, peaceful one.

The man took his hand off slowly to see if the kid was faking being asleep. When he noticed the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest, he knew that he was out.

Sirens were heard from outside and he knew that was his queue to leave.

He took the kid's headband from his head and put it on. As the flames were growing at a fast rate, he surrounded both of them with the tiny robots.

He then grabbed the teen and carried him over his shoulder. It was not hard at all considering that he was as light as a feather. He went through a series of doors that led to the back exit.

As soon as he was outside, he commanded the microbots to fall to the ground and follow him. In the midst of the night, a sudden light made the man squint his eyes. He approached the car and made his way to the back doors. He opened them and shoved the kid inside, Hiro never protesting when he hit the car's floor. Closing the door behind him, the man proceeded to sit on the passenger seat.

"Are we all done?" Asked the man beside him holding the steering wheel.

The man who entered the car grabbed a device off his pocket and pressed a button. Even at the distance, the car shook slightly from the sudden explosion.

"Now we are" he said without caring if someone had been in that building. With that being said, they drove off.

No one ever knowing what had really happened on that building.

* * *

**Well yeah, it got worse xD**

**But this is only the beginning!**

**let me know what you guys think! Although I have the ending in mind I can still add some of yours ideas ;)**

**Reviews are love**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Heey guys n.n**

**Here's another update :D**

**Won't say too much xD keep on reading!**

**As always, I don't own BH6**

* * *

_Breath in._

_Breathe out._

Hiro slowly came to. He had been sleeping peacefully. But now that he was starting to wake up, he felt awful. His head was pounding constantly. It reminded him of the times he had been sick and he would wake up with a stabbing pain in the head. But even so, it felt _different_, weird. It felt more of a headache rather than pain from being sick.

Was he sick? He tried recalling the last days, or even hours before, but it was as if his mind was trying to wake up. While he waited for his memories to re-surface he tried to open his eyes.

But he noticed that he also felt tired. _So_ tired. Why? He tried opening his eyes but they seemed to weight a ton. It seemed they were glued shut. He tried and tried but to no bail. He tried shifting his body but it seemed to be in a deep slumber, not obeying his command.

He was starting to panic. Was he paralyzed in some kind of way? Did he had an accident and couldn't move his body?! No that couldn't be. He knew he couldn't move but he could still feel the fabric against his skin.

_Ok, that's a better sign. Maybe I'm sedated or something. But why?_.

As moving was not working for him right then, he tried paying attention to his surroundings.

What he noticed was that he was in an uncomfortable position. He seemed to be lying on his side over a hard surface. Wasn't he on his bed? No, his bed was way softer than that and also straight. This surface was hard and cold with small ups and downs. The constant movement was soothing, making him want to go to sleep again.

_No! I can't fall asleep again. Come on, stay awake_.

He also appeared to be moving slightly up and down. As if he was moving. But his whole body was dormant.

Just then, something new filled his senses. He could hear a low vibration. He couldn't put his finger on what the source was but he could tell it was not constant, changing and that there was another vibration that was slightly different.

Hiro was getting frustrated. He couldn't see, he couldn't hear well and worst of all, couldn't move. He decided to try to calm down and wait.

A few minutes passed, and his senses opened up bit by bit. He could feel that when he tried, he could make his hands twitch. Although it was small, he could move it a bit.

He noticed that those vibrations were in fact voices. Deep voices. But who were they? He tried listening but couldn't make out words. He could only hear them mumbling. Was it Tadashi? Was he with one of his friends? Right then his mind opened up and images and flashes overcame him.

_Tadashi_.

_The institute._

_The microbots._

_The presentation._

_The fire._

_The strange man._

Memories from the night before flooded his mind. Now he remembered that he went inside the building and then the fire broke out. And then this strange guy tried to take him. No, scratch that. He had succeeded.

He remembered the desperation and fear he felt while trying to get out, to get help. He remembered how he had felt so useless, so weak.

He had been so close.

He had been kidnapped. _Kidnapped_. His heart beated fast against his chest. He suddenly got nervous. The most dreaded question filled his mind. _What were they going to do to him?_ Was it for money? Influence? To send a message? He had seen some kidnapping on the news and stuff and they were not pretty. And most of them ended with a body.

_Oh man, oh man_.

He didn't want to die. His already fast-beating heart moved even faster. His breathing had started to get more agitated.

Then he noticed that the people in the car had quieted down a little bit. The guys must have noticed his erratic breathing.

Hiro didn't want to find out what they would do to him if he woke up so he put all of his concentration and effort in calming down and start to take long and steady breaths.

After a few seconds, the chat between the guys continued. Hiro mentally sighed relieved._ They must have taken the bait._

Then and idea struck him. He decided to pretend to be asleep. That way, he would have one more advantage over them and that also meant that he had another change to escape.

Throughout the ride, he kept testing his moving abilities. His dormant body seemed to have awoken by then. By now he was able to hear clearly but both the guys had stopped talking.

He remained silent, paying attention from his senses to see if he could tell where he was or where in the city they could be, but the streets were quiet and he didn't want to risk opening his eyes.

Then, taken by surprise, the car started to go slower until finally it stopped. Hiro gulped. He had to time his plan very carefully.

He heard the men getting out of the car.

_Come on. Whatever you do, do not move._

He felt the door closer to his feet open. He expected to feel the man's hand trying to grab him and move him but that's not what he felt.

He felt something crawling up his legs and his back below him. He shivered unconsciously at the cold material. He then realized what it was.

_Oh no ... _

_My microbots._

He planned on doing a surprise attack but if those guys had his microbots, he didn't stand a chance. He needed to think of a new plan. And fast.

He was lifted from the car and carried inside. It took every effort out of him to not react, yelp or flinch at the sudden movements.

He hadn't been expecting them to have his microbots. He knew very well that he was once again in score one.

"I'm gonna tell Keith we are already here."

Hiro was placed on the ground, a little bit harder than he had expected. A small yelp escaped his lips and fear gripped his heart. Had they heard? As the guys didn't say a thing, he guessed that the sound of his fall muffled the other sound.

He heard a pair of footsteps getting a little further until a door opened and closed and heard nothing else. He was about to move when he heard someone typing on a keyboard.

Hiro cracked his eyes open just enough to see that one of the guys had his back towards him. He smiled. The guy was currently looking at the screen while punching some notes and numbers. Hiro then looked up and his smile fell.

This guy was the one with the transmitter. And worst of all, he hadn't taken it off.

Hiro took a few deep breathes and decided to go for it. It was better to try with one guy present even though he had the microbots.

He opened his eyes and got up slowly not making a sound. He looked around and located the door. He then rushed as fast as he could, not daring to look back. He just kept going and going.

"Hey! Get back here!"

Even though Hiro was beyond afraid, he kept going. The sound of small pieces rattling told him that the guy was commanding the microbots to move.

He could see the door getting closer with every step he took. But he then fell to the ground. His breathing quickened.

Why did he fell? He didn't see anything on the floor that made him trip. He looked down at his feet and saw only black. Hiro gasped as microbots surrounded his feet and advanced. He was then being dragged back towards the center of the room.

_No no no no_. His breathing was short and ragged.

"Let me go!" He managed to scream.

In his desperation attempt, Hiro tried to grab onto something, anything. But there was nothing that he could use, his fingers finding nothing to grab onto. He started scratching the ground as a last resort but the microbots had reached his arms and they were pulled down beside his body, restraining his movements even more.

He was then lifted off the ground. He was upright with his feet dangling a few centimeters above the ground. He struggled and tried to get free but the microbots held him tight in place, anchoring him. He was having a hard time breathing because the tiny robots hold him even tighter around his chest, making sure he didn't escape.

He was turned around and for the first time, he saw the face of the captor. The man was young, with long blonde hair and green eyes. His face didn't hold any sort of expression. He just had a serious face but didn't seem angry. At least it didn't appeared to be so.

Hiro looked at him, afraid. He opened his mouth to ask him something when he was cut off.

"Sneaky one isn't he?" Hiro's head snapped at the direction of the voice. The other guy was leaning against the doorframe casually taking the scene in. This guy seemed to be a little older than the blonde guy. He had brown hair with dark green eyes.

Hiro couldn't take it any longer and put the bravest face he could muster.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?"

Both guys ignored him.

"He knows we are here."

"Who are you!?" Hiro asked a little harder this time. The guy that was talking looked at him with a blank expression and then looked at his partner once again as if nothing happened.

"He'll be here to talk in a few minutes."

"Hey! I asked you a question". Hiro was now getting angry and impatient. They weren't paying any attention to him. The guy with the transmitter only nodded and started to walk away, Hiro following right behind him.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Oh and you know what to do" Hiro heard the other guy say from the other side of the room. As soon as he was about to ask what he meant, his vision suddenly went black. He was using the microbots as a blindfold. He started complaining.

"Hey wha - hhhhhmmmm!"

He felt that his mouth had been clamped shut with his own invention. Only a muffled cry escaped his lips. He struggled once more, moving his face side to side trying to pry his microbots off. He tried moving his arms and kicking. All the struggling was in vain. Knowing that his efforts were futile, he ceased all movement and tried to figure out what was going on.

What he guessed was that he was going to be there for a while. The blindfold could only mean that the other guys didn't want him to know where he was, or his way out for that matter. He also noticed that as he was being carried, his feet were dangling a few centimeters above the ground. That way he couldn't tell if he was turning right or left or even if he was going in a straight line.

Suddenly he heard the footsteps stop but he felt like he kept moving. Then, the microbots that surrounding him pushed him forward, releasing him from their hold. Hiro stumbled from the force and finally ended on the ground. He scrapped his knees a little with the fall. He turned around just in time to see the door closing and then there was a soft _click_.

_Obviously it's going to be locked_.

He got himself up and looked around. He was in a small room. There was an old bed that looked as if it hadn't been used for quite some time. But then there was nothing else in the room. There was only one door, which was locked. There were no windows so there wasn't any chance for him to escape, or even to hope or dream of a way out.

He had to think of how he could open the door but his options were limited. Strength was not on his side. And even though he had a great mind, he didn't have any kind of tools or equipment to use to build something to bust his way out.

He sighed and sat on the floor against the wall. It was better than to sit on that horrible bed. He stayed there, bored out of his mind but also worried. He couldn't tell how much time was passing.

He didn't know what was going to happen, for how long would he be in that place.

Did Tadashi know that he was kidnapped? Or did he even know that he was even alive?

He would never admit it out loud but he missed his brother. He always felt safe around him and also because he was his best friend ever. He could always rely on Tadashi on anything.

But now he was all alone.

Sadness filled his heart and he felt like crying. But he couldn't cry. Not in front of those people. He couldn't show them that he was weak or a coward. Or that he was scared.

He hugged his knees and waited. Waited for anything to happen. He really didn't know what could happen. After some time, his eyes felt heavy and started to drop. He realized that he hadn't slept at all since he woke up on the car.

He heard movement from the other side of the door and turned his head towards it. Fear evident on his eyes. He stood up and chose to stand far from the door. His heart pounded hard against his chest. He didn't know what was coming through that door, but he _knew_ it wasn't good. He gulped.

Then the door swung open.

A different man came inside. He looked older that the ones he encountered before. He had dark black hair with some gray hair, hazel eyes. His eyes looked tired and he had a long face with a few wrinkles. He seemed to be around his forties.

He looked directly at Hiro and smiled. It wasn't a friendly smile. Hiro wanted to back up, to go as far as he could from him but he stayed put, not wanting to show that he was actually afraid.

The guy started talking.

"Okay, let's go to the point now. I want you Hiro to -"

"How do you know my name?" Hiro asked concerned.

"We have been keeping our eyes on you for quite some time. You have a great mind, you know that?" He laughed.

"Anyways, I am very interested in one _particular_ project of yours."

Hiro frowned. His mind going through all the blueprints and designs and ideas that he had thought of throughout his life. He had made more designs and projects that he could count. He couldn't tell which specific project this guy wanted.

"I'm interested in Project Fusion".

Hiro looked up with wide eyes as his question was answered. He remember that project.

_Not a good project_.

"I want you to build it" The guy finally concluded.

Hiro didn't respond. He _obviously_ didn't want to do it, but what other choice did he had? But he also couldn't risk if that project fell on their hands. If they saw how he made it, they could sure make more and more without his help. He remembered making a few sketches and comments on the project but never got to finish the actual blueprint. That meant that they didn't know how to build it.

So they needed him. But what happened after he was done? Hiro thought of the possibilities. The first one that came to mind was that he was going to be disposed off. Why else would he be kept alive? He had seen all of their faces as well. He could go to the police and have their faces described and sketched. So leaving that place alive didn't seem much off an option. His heart fell at his line of thought but he knew it was the most probable scenario.

He sighed and made his decision. One way or another, he was not going to make it out.

"No"

The guy was surprised. Even though he didn't show it that much, it was clearly evident in his eyes. He laughed at no one in particular and looked down while shaking his head. Hiro had expected maybe something else, some sort of punishment or anything.

"Look _kid._ The only difference is you either do it willingly or we _make_ you do it." His tone got deeper towards the end of the sentence.

Hiro gulped. He couldn't risk that machine to fall into the wrong hands. Well rather be _used_ by the wrong hands.

"I'm getting impatient here." He looked straight into Hiro's eyes. "What's your answer?"

Hiro looked at him in the eye and took a deep breath.

"No" He said firmly.

They guy was taken aback.

"What did you said?"

"I said _no_. I am not going to build that project for you."

The guy looked angry, but most of all, disappointed.

"Well, that's a shame. I really thought that you would cooperate." The guy stood up and walked out the door.

Hiro watched him leave and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Relief flooded his mind; but it was short lived.

As the guy was walking out, he signaled another man with his head towards Hiro's direction. This other man, who wasn't as tall as the first guy but was more muscled, stepped inside the room where Hiro was been kept. As we walked, he cracked his knuckles.

Hiro looked at the man in fear and backed away as far as he could until his back reached the wall behind him with no way out.

_This is so not good_.

* * *

**_*evil laugh*_**

**So yeahh xD Now we are entering the angsty zone :p**

**What do you expect of the next chapter though? I'd love to hear you out!**

**Reviews are loveee ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

58 Favs and 70 follows. Wow that's just wow ˆˆ Thank you all guys for all of this :) It makes me so happy you are all enjoying this *cyber hugs to all of you*

Reviews answer:

\- **dragon soul45:** Thanks! And sadly no, Tadashi won't be forming BH6 ˆˆ

\- **sophieamerine:** Thank u!

\- **Guest 1:** Thank you for liking the idea of it being an old project :)

\- **Hedgi:** Thanks dear!

\- **Treehunger:** Thanks :)

\- **Dreya-San:** LOOL xD I'll try to take it easy on him (or maybe not so much muahaha)

\- **eltigre221****:** And sorry but Tadashi won't be finding him in time ˆˆ

\- **Guest 2:** Thank you!

\- **Allanna-Stone**: THANKS! :D and hope you like this new one!

\- **Guest 3:** and a beating het gets :3

Silly question here: do you like when people respond to reviews through a PM or when updating a new chapter (like I just did)? Just wondering.

On with the story! :3

Again I don't own BH6. Enjoy!

* * *

Hiro laid curled on the floor. His breathing shallow. It was hard for him to breathe when his chest felt like it was on fire and every intake of breath make it hurt even more.

His chest and back were covered with bruises. Luckily, he was never hit on the face. Usually the face was the first thing to punch. Even so, the guy who had come earlier had had no mercy in his eyes with every blow he gave. He didn't even care that the he was just a teenager. _He was most probably paid or hired for this_.

He deduced that these guys were in for the money and they didn't care about anything, only if someone stood in their way.

Hiro knew he didn't have enough time though. Those guys, they were desperate to force him to make that invention of his. _Why did I ever thought of that in the first place?_

Hiro winced when he tried to move. He couldn't tell where the pain came from anymore, only that everything hurt.

He tried again and this time, with great effort, he could manage to at least sit up and lean against the wall. All the energy made him breathe faster and shallower.

He was content that he was left alone after the beat up. That way, they couldn't hear him whimpering every time or so or see how pathetic he really looked.

Right then, memories of previews bot fights came to his mind. He remembered how most of his fights had not ended well. Scratch that, none of his fights ended well. He would get a good beating here and there. And Tadashi was not always there in time to save him. Hiro remembered one particular time when he had been _seriously_ injured and couldn't even move. He didn't know what exactly happened. He had passed out from the pain but the next thing he knew, he was in the hospital with Tadashi by his side. He remembered the look on his older brother's face and let out a soft laugh. Tadashi's face was a mixture of happiness, relief but also anger and confusion. He didn't know if he should have hugged him or scolded him for doing something so reckless again.

There were other times when Tadashi came in the nick of time and saved him the beating, but not the scolding. Hiro would just roll his eyes and pretend to listen to him and take Tadashi's advice in. Only to go to another bot fight the night after.

Hiro was happy that his brother was there for him. They had been through difficult situations before but they always stick together. Tadashi made sure of that. Even if was Hiro's fault, Tadashi couldn't stay mad for a long time. He would even apologize for making him mad.

Hiro smiled at the memories, but soon tears filled his eyes, and his soft laughs turned into sobbing. His shoulder started shaking and he closed his eyes. He brought his legs up and rested his head on his knees.

He just wanted to go back. To go back home, to his brother, to his family. His only family.

Hiro was starting to finally feel like he could use his gift for something good, to help people and improve their life's style but at that right moment, he saw his talent as a curse. If it hadn't been for that, he wouldn't be there. He would just be an ordinary boy, living an ordinary boring life.

But Hiro knew in his heart that that wasn't what he wanted for his life either. He really enjoyed inventing and doing all kinds of things that other people could only dream of. It was exciting and thrilling. He could literary do the impossible with ease. And he was so excited when he knew he was going to work with Tadashi.

He wouldn't admit it out loud but he really, _really_, admired his older brother. Hiro had always wanted to be just like him. Confident, a leader, a good-hearted person.

His heart dropped as he realized that he may never see Tadashi again. Nor Aunt Cass. Nor his friends, well _Tadashi's_ friends. They had become closer after they spent some time with him as he built and worked on his microbots. He would never see any of them again. At least he was grateful that his captor hadn't used the "I'll threaten your family" card.

Why did he had to smart? A genius? Was his "gift" really worth the risk? Was it worth the pain?

Hiro let out a heavy sight, not making his mind up. He drew his knees closer to his chest. His eyes started to drop slowly. The emotion roller coaster plus the beating had taken a toll on him. He realized he hadn't slept at all since he had woken up in the car, which he guessed, had been a couple of hours ago. And before that, he remembered being tired after working night and day on his microbots.

He couldn't tell how much time has passed. He didn't have a watch nor a window to see if the sun was coming up or going down. He was stuck there. With no way out.

When his eyes finally closed he jerked awake. He couldn't fall asleep. Actually he didn't want to fall asleep because he was afraid of what would happen when he woke up. He stayed there, sitting. Waiting for something to happen. He tried standing up but his body still hurt. He knew that he didn't have anything serious like fractures, only bruises. But that didn't mean he couldn't feel them.

Hiro's ears picked up some movement from behind the door and his eyes widened in fear.

He saw the "boss" (_was it Keith or something like that?_), as Hiro called him, enter the room, followed by the guy who had laid a few punches on him. Hiro gulped. He thought that at least they would give him a day to rest or at least to re-consider. But he had made up his mind on the subject as soon as they brought it up.

Luckily for him, the "beat-up" guy, Hiro named him, stayed behind the man he guessed was pulling the strings on the entire operation. Said man, Keith, walked closer to Hiro but maintained a good distance.

Not wanting to give him any satisfaction, Hiro waited for him to talk first. He didn't want to sound afraid neither desperate. Even though he indeed felt that way.

Keith stood straight with his hands behind his back, looking at him, waiting for an answer. When Hiro never opened his mouth or even flinch, he frowned.

"Well?" He asked impatiently.

"Well what?" Hiro asked stubbornly. He knew he had a big mouth sometimes but he would never give the other people the satisfaction they wanted.

Hiro saw him trying his best to stay calm but knew he was slowly losing the battle. A small smile crept onto Hiro's face.

"Have you made a decision?" His tone was calm but also strong.

"I said no. I'm not doing it. Look for someone else." Hiro knew that without him, they were at a loss. He remembered doing the blueprints but he never completed them, he left some parts only to himself and only he knew them.

His smile fell when he saw the beat-up come close to him. When he almost reached him, Hiro closed his eyes expecting to feel pain soaring through his body. When he felt none, he was about to let a sigh of relief leave his lips when a strong hand grabbed his arm and pulled him up to a standing position. Hiro winced from the sudden action. The sudden movement made his chest hurt. The hand grabbing him shoved him forward with force, making him fall on all fours. Hiro breathed heavily through his mouth.

When he looked up, his eyes met a glistering object and his eyes widened. He was shocked and suddenly really, _really_ afraid. They guy was now kneeling in front of him. But Hiro was not focused on him but the object which he held on his hand.

His eyes were only focused on the knife in front of him. As it got closer to his face, he tried moving back but the beat-up guy stood behind him, not allowing him to go anywhere. He felt a hand grabbing and keeping his head in place.

The knife inching closer and closer. Hiro closed his eyes.

"Now..." Keith said and suddenly, Hiro felt a small cut on his cheek, followed by a small stinging sensation. He could also feel his blood trickling down. Hiro opened his eyes in shock and watched the man's eyes. They held absolutely no mercy.

"I'm going to ask you _one_ more time." The knife left Hiro's line of sight and felt the cold metal against his throat. He closed his eyes again in fear and felt as tears started forming. He tried once again to move away but the other man's grip was firm and strong.

"Are you going to do it or not?"

Hiro's chest rose and fell non-stop. He gulped. _This is really it_. He could feel his body shaking. He had already made up his mind. He was not going to allow them to have his project on their hands. Hiro tried his best to get a hold of himself and answered with a shaky voice.

"N- no. I won't." He never opened his eyes. He just waited for his end. He felt the metal surface deepen on his skin but not enough to make a cut. He screwed his eyes shut even more.

Unexpectedly, Hiro heard a disappointing sigh leaving the older man's lips and the cold sensation on his throat disappeared.

He opened his eyes confused. He was breathing hard. Really hard.

This had been the closest to death experience he had ever had. And he had won. _For now_.

"He won't do it" Hiro heard the man say. He was still in shock at what had happened mere seconds ago. He smiled inwardly to himself. He was going to live. At least for some more time.

They tried braking him but he succeeded. Even so, he wasn't expecting the words that came next.

"Prepare the machine." He heard Keith say as he left outside, leaving the door open.

"What?" Hiro whispered to himself. _The machine? What machine?_ He never got to think about what that was about when strong hands grabbed him again, pulled him up and he was being taken outside of his room and into the hallway. Hiro wasn't even paying attention to his surroundings. He was now focusing on what the guy meant.

"Wait! Where are you taking me?" All the way his feet shuffled trying to stop the man who was dragging him but his efforts were useless. He eventually stopped trying.

He felt a horrible sensation through his body. That kind of sensation you feel when you know something bad is going to happen. They turned a few corners, until they caught up to Keith. He entered a room and they soon followed.

Hiro looked inside his room and his eyes widened.

* * *

**Ok soo dun dun duuun x)**

**Another cliff hanger there :p ****Hope you all like this chapter!**

**As always reviews are love ^^**

**And also stay tunned for a series of one shots coming!**

**Thank ya'll for reading**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**REVIEWS ANSWERS!**

\- **eltigre221:** Oh maan xD you saw right through my plan :p Sadly yes, it will happen ˆˆ As in right now *evil laugh*

\- **Graystar19: **Thank you so much! :D

\- **SkyAquaCristal:** you saw this one coming xD

\- **Wolfan Terror:** Sorry xD But I love cliffhangers :D Chapter 5 was going to be longer but I decided to split it in half and leave ya'll with the tension till next time xD And you'll find out soon enough!

\- **dragon soul45:** ˆˆ

\- **Guest1:** Yeaah you're right. I haven't been updating on Tadashi's side, which will be on next chapter :D yaay And punches and that I'll write, but stabbing (or torture) that's waaay too much for me to write ˆˆ (well, sometimes LOL) But not on this case :3 And you'll find out soon enough what the machine does *evil laugh*.

**Umm I'm never sure what to write in here. I guess that people only want to read the chapter so yeah, I'll leave it to you.**

**The only bad news is that it will be a little shorter than the other chapters ****ˆˆ**

* * *

Hiro's eyes scanned the room. It was not that big but it was spacey enough for a group of people to be comfortable on it. As the other rooms, it didn't have any windows so the only light in that place emanated from the various monitors that were placed on a long metal table.

He noticed at least two more people there. One of them was the guy from before, the one with the transmitter. He was currently typing some sort of code or something in the computer. The other guy, Hiro hadn't seen him before. He was there with a pen and a pad on his hands.

What caught his attention though was the big machine placed on the far end wall. It had a rectangular shape and it was almost 2 meters high; smoke coming out it. He then noticed a few cables coming out of it that connected with something that made him gulp.

In the center of the room there was an odd looking chair. It looked like those ones when you go to the dentist.

"It's something isn't it?" Keith asked to no one in particular. He started walking towards the computers.

Hiro was still staring at the chair when he was pushed forward. He was being directed to the chair. When he realized, he stopped dead on his tracks, not wanting to go any further.

"Wait, what are you going to do?" He asked Keith. The man, on his side, just ignored him.

Hiro was then shoved into the chair. He tried to get up but was soon pushed down again. He felt his right arm being grabbed and placed on the chair's armrest and a strap was placed on his wrist.

"Let go of me!." He tried using his free hand to take it off but was interrupted. The guy grabbed his free hand and placed it on the other side, strapping it as well. The man knelt down and proceeded with his ankles. Hiro tried kicking his hand away but that didn't stop him. His legs were now immobile.

The young genius still tried getting them off. He moved his upper body back and forth with all his might, but his already weak body couldn't anything against the binds.

Soon enough, another strap was placed over his chest. He winced as it was tight, making it hard for him to breathe but also because of the bruises on his body.

His chest raised and fell quickly. Worry was written on his eyes. He had no idea what was about to happen. And he was afraid.

He heard Keith talking to the other members and then walked towards Hiro.

"What are you going to do to me?" He asked boldly.

"I _told_ you. If you weren't going to do it, we would make you." Hiro let the words sink in. _Make me..? I thought he had meant the beating. Is there more to it ..?_

"Wh - what do you mean?" Hiro asked afraid of what he was about to hear.

"Well, you'll soon won't remember any of this so might as well tell you."

_Won't remember? _Keith pointed to the machine right behind Hiro.

"That thing right there was a prototype made by Krei Teck. Well, it's not a prototype anymore. Someone from my team stole it and finished it."

Still, Hiro didn't understand what it did. Being in his situation, thinking straight was the last thing on his mind. He had his mind set only on one goal: escape.

Keith rolled his eyes and made his way closer to Hiro, as if telling him a secret. He then whispered.

"The funny thing is, that the guy who stole doesn't even remember he did it. He used it on himself and forgot he ever did it so he wouldn't be charged of his crime."

_Won't remember._

_Forget. No, he can't mean that ... can he?_

He was going to loose his memories.

Hiro was now desperate. Struggling with all his might, he tried taking the restrains off his wrists but they were tied securely.

Hiro looked from the place he was sitting on and looked at the man with worried eyes. He realized that they might not kill him physically but his memories were going to be tampered with. What was he going to do after all this process was finished? What were they going to do him?

His "new" self would never find out what really happened to him, that he had been kidnapped all along.

"P- please, I - I'll do it! I'll build the project for you. Just please, don't do this."

Keith went closer to him and considered the question.

"You had your chance" He said with a stern voice and turned around. Hiro was about to call out to him and see if he could change his mind one more time but a strong hand grabbed his chin making him turn way and his head was positioned so he was facing forward. He tried shaking his head off but the hand held it firm in place. He felt something on his forehead and felt as it was strapped in place. The hand holding him released him.

Hiro moved, at least tried to. His head, wrists, chest and ankles were held firmly. He was not going anywhere.

Hiro breathed in short breathes. He was sure that he was going to have a panic attack soon enough. Yet he remained as calmed as he could manage.

_Is it going to hurt?_

He had accepted dying but this was something he was not expecting. His mind was going to disappear leaving only a shell of his body behind. Was this worse than dying? If he died, that way, his body would be at least at peace. But now, he himself, his mind, everything that made him Hiro, would fade away and his body would have a new identity. His new self would never know who he is, he would have a totally different personality... And no family. He was going to be all alone, by himself like he always felt..

His line of thought was interrupted when he felt the machine behind hum to life. He gulped. His eyes starting to water up.

Suddenly a sharp pain broke through his mind and he let out a soft whimper. He closed his eyes and frowned.

It was a weird feeling in his head. It felt as they say when you are about to die, and you see a projection of your whole life pass through your eyes.

Hiro saw different flashes of different parts of his life. He saw those times when he was younger and he was with Tadashi, trying to build a robot. He smiled sadly at the memory but as soon as it came, it was gone.

He then noticed he was smiling. Why was he smiling? There was no reason for him to be happy.

More memories were projected in front of his eyes, and as soon, all of them started fading away.

The first day of school.

That one time when he and Tadashi sneaked into the SFIT exposition.

The oldest memories were the easiest one's to forget. But as they went deeper and deeper, the pain in his head grew stronger. The most recent memories hurt a lot. Those were the most fresh on his mind. Hiro's breathing was labored and he didn't know how much he could take. His fingernails dug into the chair's armrest fabric. His knuckles turning white.

Lastly he saw his brother's face.

_No, no no. I can't forget him. He's all the family I have left_.

Then his face started getting darker and darker until he could only see a silhouette.

_No! Don't leave me!_

The dark figure started getting smaller and smaller until there was nothing left.

Right then he noticed that he was screaming from the pain. He felt the energy that was previously coursing through his body stopped. He was panting, taking deep breathes of air through his mouth. As soon as he relaxed, his body was overtaken by exhaustion and finally passed out.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I'm sorry if there are any mistakes xD It's like 1:30 am and I don't have a beta reader so yeah :p there might be a few over there.**

**Anyways, I want to thank you guys for all your support :) ****I wasn't expecting all the feedback and stuff. You guys are GREAT ****ˆˆ**

**I'm still a little insecure with my writing, I'm not one of those of people who think of EVERY little detail and I am not sure if this story has a good ending. ****But thank you for sticking with me.**

**And please remember to review :D I love to hear your thoughts and comments.**


	7. Chapter 7 - AN

Hi guys ^^

So sorry but this is not an update D:

I just wanted to say that this story is not finished yet, and that I wasn't able to update as I'd like to due to finals and we started working on our thesis as well so that's taking a lot of time.

And I also did some other changes in the plot line. When I first thought of the idea it kind of had a real LAME ending. So I tried to change that and make it a little better (I'll let you know the first ending once I'm done with the story)

And also, if you have time, I'd be forever grateful if you could check out my one-shot series. I'm trying something new and I'd love to hear what you guys think. It's called "Alternative Universes".

Thank you all! And if you have any suggestions to this story leave a review :D If it fits the story I might include it (and give the person the proper credit of course).

So thank you all again for your amazing support.


End file.
